<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SaifahZon]与豆奶无关的夜晚 by MarcelineMerrisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126438">[SaifahZon]与豆奶无关的夜晚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineMerrisa/pseuds/MarcelineMerrisa'>MarcelineMerrisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Why R U, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, What happened during those nights preparing for cute boys, Zon being sulky, unconfessed crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineMerrisa/pseuds/MarcelineMerrisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原著向 纯属虚构  在小说里的确是saifah先动心啦，但是腹黑saifah并不会轻易出手。<br/>读了原著更加好奇在Cute Boy演出之前的那些留宿期间到底发生过什么🤔但是作者没有写，所以只能自食其力了hh。</p><p>一切错误属于我 我爱saizon/mii2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SaifahZon]与豆奶无关的夜晚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周五 8:00PM</p><p>“我给你说过的吧，我超级识路的。”Zon站在saifah公寓门口的，带着一脸得意的表情，微微仰着脸看着saifah，像是在炫耀，但其实又很像在等主人夸奖“做得好做得好”的那种小博美犬。为了准备CUTE BOY的表演，zon会在周末去saifah的学生公寓留宿，现在几乎熟门熟路，凭记忆走在saifah前面找到了门口。</p><p> </p><p>“你自己算算来过几次了，要是还迷路，我才应该质疑你是怎么考进大学的。”saifah侧着身开门，一边不忘带着笑容挑衅zon。</p><p>“略——”zon不高兴地冲着saifah吐舌头，晃晃闹脑袋，抱着运动包轻车熟路地进了门。</p><p>他放下背包，迫不及待解开制服衬衫的扣子，汗水潮湿的衣领让人好难受。zon的视线在门口上上下下扫视一圈，神情迷惑，并没有找到自己需要的东西，他皱着眉头叫道：“saifah——我之前穿过的拖鞋去哪里了？”</p><p>本来zon穿的是saifah宿舍里的多余拖鞋，然而两个人之间悬殊的身高差也就意味着悬殊的鞋子尺码，zon穿上saifah的拖鞋后，如果稍微走得快一点，半个脚丫都要从拖鞋里溜出来了。</p><p>尽管zon本人似乎甚是不拘小节，从来都没有对saifah表示过有任何不便，但是saifah没办法把zon笨拙的模样从脑海里擦去。</p><p> </p><p>saifah是某天在超市采购面包牛奶的时候，才忽然想起了这件事。</p><p>穿着大一号拖鞋走路摇摇晃晃的zon忽然跃现在了脑海中，卷卷的头发随着身体的摆动而轻轻摇动。saifah对着自己不受控制的脑袋无奈地撇撇嘴，还是忍不住提着购物篮绕路到了生活用品区，站在了家居物件的货架前。</p><p> </p><p>“喏。”saifah利落地拆掉了绿色软拖鞋的塑料包装袋，另一只手把拖鞋随意地丢在了zon的面前。<br/>
“这是……你给我新买的吗？”zon那双漂亮的小鹿眼睛里都是讶异。<br/>
“算是吧。”saifah转过身去丢掉手里的垃圾，背对着zon。</p><p>“算是？”zon一边问一边脱掉自己的袜子，穿上了拖鞋，“好舒服啊。”他由衷地为鞋子柔软的内里而感叹了一句。</p><p>真不枉我挑了半天，saifah暗自松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“这个鞋号比你平时的小好多，”zon跳起来用自己的肩膀挤弄了一下saifah的肩膀，“你说，你是不是为了带女生回来才买的？”zon故作狡黠地眨巴着眼睛，从下方看着saifah，冲他挑眉，一副“我抓住了你狐狸尾巴”的架势。</p><p>“……”saifah几乎想翻白眼，一时如有异物塞住了喉咙，发自肺腑地认为，爱看科幻小说的zon也许正如真的有那么几分做作家的天赋。</p><p> </p><p>没有回答的saifah看起来表情不悦，zon并非不懂得察言观色的傻瓜，他只好吐了吐舌头，撅着嘴巴转身要去换掉校服：“不说就算了嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是。”身后传来saifah的声音。<br/>
“什么？”zon没反应过来。<br/>
“不是为带女生回家才买的。”saifah压低声音说话的时候仿佛变了个人。<br/>
认真，所以带着一种莫名其妙地威慑感，可是又觉得好暧昧，似乎一个句子还没结束，还有些话就卡在saifah的喉咙呼之欲出。</p><p> </p><p>zon的动物本能令他想要快点结束这个似乎要滑向未知危险的对话，他眼神乱瞟，拉开运动包的拉链，匆匆抓起了家居服，结结巴巴地开了口，“我...我先去换一下衣服。”说完便留给了saifah一个落荒而逃的背影。</p><p>站在原地的saifah无奈地摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>从浴室换好衣服出来的时候，saifah盘着腿坐在书桌前正在看手机。好像在跟人聊天，手指飞快地屏幕上翻飞着，听到zon出来的脚步声，却连头都没抬一下。</p><p>zon不喜欢被无视，“saifah，我想喝东西了。”</p><p>“喔，冰箱里有果汁，水，自己拿。”saifah还在打字，屏幕上的消息一条一条地跳上去，也许是因为专注于回消息，听起来不怎么愉快。</p><p>“可是我现在不想喝水。”zon撇撇嘴，搬着椅子做到了saifah的旁边。</p><p>“不想喝水？”saifah从手机屏幕上移开视线，给了zon一个短暂的侧视。</p><p>“saifah——saifah——我想喝你做的豆奶拿铁。”zon拉长了声音对着saifah撒娇，saifah似乎总是特别吃这一招，凡是有他想要saifah帮忙的事情，这样做总是屡试不爽。</p><p>saifah终于放下了手机，屏幕倒扣在桌面上。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么办，我冰箱里没有存豆奶。”saifah看着zon像失落的小动物一样的眼神，甚至觉得有些愧疚了起来，他搞不清楚自己到底是哪里坏掉了，如果zon带着乞求望着他，他的心脏就像被棉花糖掉进了热可可一样软得不像话。</p><p>zon转而表现得大方，“喔，那算啦，我就喝点水好了。“zon耸耸肩，“话说还不练习吗，我们。”</p><p>“呃，等下，zon，”saifah脸上露出抱歉的表情，晃了晃手里的手机，“我正想跟你说，我们有一个小组作业要赶，我可能现在得出门一趟。”</p><p>“嗷？这么着急吗？due是什么时候？”zon坐直了身子。</p><p>“周一。”saifah也为难地挠挠头发。</p><p>zon掰着手指头算了算日期，“现在会不会有点晚？而且还有两天不是吗？”</p><p>“嗯……但是我们组里的sophie，她周六周日有志愿者活动，好像没有时间的样子。”</p><p>“那也没办法……？”zon眨了眨眼睛，又疑惑道：“这么晚了女孩子也要出门的话，不会担心安全问题吗？</p><p>saifah点了点头，“就是的。所以……不知道这个要搞到什么时候，可能还要送她回家...”</p><p>话还没说完，zon就打断了他：“你吗？你要去送吗？”</p><p>zon说完之后有点露怯，显得自己好像多么介意saifah送女孩儿回家似的，他在内心给了自己一枪，甚至想要立刻捂住自己的嘴巴。<br/>
saifah的眼神变了变，挑了一下眉毛，玩味地看着耳朵变红的zon。“我是说，你可不要趁夜黑风高花前月下就去占别的女孩子的便宜。”zon刻意发出冷哼，转开话题，试图挽回一局，表现出一幅对saifah的人品丝毫没有信任的表情。</p><p>“zon，什么叫占别人便宜？”saifah咬着嘴唇，在zon没有意识到的情况下，已经从椅子上慢慢地向zon倾着自己的上半身，“像我们曾经做过的那样吗？”</p><p>他的鼻梁已经悄悄地贴上了zon的耳朵，鼻尖轻轻地蹭了蹭zon柔软的耳垂，湿热的呼吸如同羽毛一样扫在了zon的脖颈。</p><p>曾经做过的那样？什么样？<br/>
zon感觉自己的语言中枢在故障的边缘，记忆中的错位接吻裹挟着热气席卷了zon的大脑，而来自耳垂的触感则惊醒了zon一身的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>zon忍不住瑟缩起了身体，让saifah那张有致命诱惑的脸蛋与自己拉开了距离。zon不知道自己该说什么，整个脑袋就像一锅煮了太久的软软面条。</p><p>渴求、调笑、逗弄、受伤、迷惑，理不清几种神情让saifah看起来多少有点混乱。他不知道为什么zon明明都带着占有的语气谈论自己的交友生活了，却仍然不能够接受来自他的肢体接触。<br/>
或许zon没有那个意思。<br/>
可能都只是自己的错觉投射在了zon的举止上。<br/>
或许zon真的只是感觉自己是会随随便便和女生在地下停车场亲热的登徒子。</p><p>思及此难免心灰意冷，saifah转身拿上了平时上课用的平板电脑和手机就要出门。走到门口的时候，zon还保持着刚才的姿势一动未动，也不知道是紧张还是害怕。</p><p>那个背影令saifah又一次为自己心头缠成一团的情绪而感到沮丧。<br/>
自己也许操之过急了，而zon原本就是生性敏感而胆小的人。</p><p>于是saifah忍不住叹了口气，转身回来轻轻地揉了揉zon蓬松的头发，“不用给我留灯，困了就早点睡，okay吗？”<br/>
手掌下的脑袋毛茸茸的，上下动了动，随后zon转过头来，像舍不得主人出门上班的小型犬，“那你...早点回来喔。”</p><p>saifah发誓，对面这双澄澈眼睛里的“不舍”如果能做成琥珀吊坠，他愿意永远永远贴在自己的心口。</p><p>他从鼻腔喷出轻声的笑，眼睛眯成月牙，点了点头，转身离开了宿舍。</p><p> </p><p>1:20AM</p><p>saifah把钥匙插进门锁，推开一条缝，室内只有墙角的小夜灯发出昏暗的橘黄光芒。<br/>
他轻手轻脚地进门，手上提着的塑料购物袋发出扰人的声响。<br/>
他吐了吐舌头暗道该死，继续蹑手蹑脚地把盒装的豆奶放进冰箱，打算明天给zon做豆奶拿铁，并下决心，以后真的再也不用塑料袋了。</p><p>1:50AM</p><p>洗过澡的saifah小心翼翼地爬上床，放轻了自己的动作，被子的布料在黑暗中簌簌作响。<br/>
zon背对着他，发出节奏均匀的呼气声，像是已经睡得很沉，saifah轻之又轻地靠近了zon，闻到他身上有股清浅的茉莉花香气，于是在空调细微的杂音之中，saifah听到自己的心脏隆隆作响，忍不住借着月光，在zon的脸颊上轻轻印了一个吻。<br/>
zon像是觉得痒，睡梦中翻了个身，就这样钻进了一个水汽湿润的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>希望你会喜欢 &gt;0&lt;<br/>
请多多帮两个宝贝投票谢谢</p><p>Merrisa紫色保暖衣</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>